


Close

by TheIceQueen



Series: Tired of fighting [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desus - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIceQueen/pseuds/TheIceQueen
Summary: -- Timeline: Five months into their relationship. They have lived together for two months. --Paul is struggling with memories from a tough time.





	Close

Darkness and cold surrounded him. He felt trapped in his own bed, couldn’t move, didn’t want to. The only thing he was going to face if he did, was more darkness. He felt trapped and kicked the covers off, only to feel even more unprotected. Without opening his eyes he pulled the cover over his body and head and curled up to try and get warm.

He’d had trouble sleeping ever since he’d left his abusive boyfriend. He thought everything would be easier after, but now he was alone, unprotected and vulnerable. Something he’d never felt before. The cold room seemed to get smaller, the walls were closing in on him and his lungs were fighting to get enough air. He made himself even smaller and tugged the cover closer around him.

_You’re nothing without me._

Paul’s eyes flung open. He didn’t want to hear that voice ever again. Desperately, he tried to calm his breathing, but the cover tight around him made it difficult. Slowly, he pulled it from his face and looked straight at Daryl sleeping on his back next to him. Paul could hear his own pulse, pumping pass his inner ear, slow down. Daryl looked so calm and relaxed.

Without making a sound Paul moved closer to his boyfriend and rested his head on the hunter’s upper arm. Daryl hummed in his sleep and turned to embrace the still slightly shaking Paul. The smaller man breathed easily and felt the warmth passed on from one body to another. He tugged himself in closer and, still without waking, Daryl kissed his forehead and tightened his embrace around him.

Peace filled Paul’s body and a tear broke from his eye. Before it made it’s way to Daryl’s arm, Paul had entered a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A very short one that have filled my head the last couple of days. I had to get it out so I could move on.


End file.
